


Shatter

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2020 (Part One!) [7]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Whump, this is literally just Cherri getting beat up I don’t know what to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Cherri Cola gets beat up
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2020 (Part One!) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767937
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Cherri Cola doesn’t want to hurt anyone, ever again. He knows it’s not realistic, particularly since he’s living in a warzone, fighting with his words, but he can try. And it’s going against all his instincts now to resist fighting back. 

The S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W caught him on his way back from the mailbox, at the spot he parks his truck when the sand becomes too difficult to drive over, even with half-deflated tires. At least he’d been able to deliver the handful of masks to the Witch first. But now he’s facedown in the sand trying not to scream while the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W kicks in his ribs. Cherri recognized the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W as soon as he saw her (Flare, he thinks her name is) and she made some offhand comment about his radio show, so she knows who he is, too. He’s not sure if she was hunting him specifically, though. 

Flare hauls Cherri up by the shoulder, shoving him up against the side door of his truck and breaking him free from his thoughts. She pulls her fist back to punch him in the face, and Cherri doesn’t try to block the blow, coughing and sputtering as blood rushes from his nose down his face. The S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W shouts as she pummels Cherri, and it’s as if she’s using him for the emotional release, not to hurt him in particular. It must be difficult to be a BLI S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W, an emotionless killing machine and simultaneously a propaganda tool, smiling along and having a better day every day of their lives. And Cherri realizes he’s sympathizing with the person literally beating him within an inch of his life. The S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W continues to attack Cherri, oblivious to his inner turmoil and moral confusion. His head goes back through the window after that, shattering the glass, and Cherri doesn’t realize much more after that. Flare leaves him slumped over on the ground by his truck and drives off back to Battery City.


	2. Chapter 2

They like to visit the mailbox from time to time. 

There’s nobody they want to send a message to, nobody who’d worn a mask, at least, and they’re not even sure they believe in the Witch, but it’s nice to sit by the mailbox at night and look up at the sky and maybe not feel so alone. They’d hate to meet the Witch, though. They have a few bitter feelings about destiny and free will and all that shit. 

So that’s why Fun Ghoul finds themself walking to the mailbox in the middle of the night, head full of noise, longing for the cigarettes they’re trying so hard to quit. It’s a long walk from the diner, but they don’t know what else they can do. 

They slump down against the mailbox, metal still warm hours after sunset, and gaze blankly up at the sky. Various satellites careen through the sky, blinking and flashing, and blocking the view of the stars. Ghoul doesn’t mind, but they still feel restless, the urge to stand up, walk past the mailbox into the sands beyond. They’ve never seen much point in denying their impulses, so they do, shivering in the night chill and in excitement. They walk quickly, stumbling through the sand but not caring, just happy to be out.

After a few minutes, they recognize Cherri Cola’s truck in the distance and change course, hoping to have a chat with their friend. 

Cherri’s lying on the ground by his truck, and Ghoul thinks he’s _dead_. They can’t tell where the all blood is coming from, and he’s slumped at such an odd angle that at first Ghoul doesn’t recognize him as human in the low light. But they get closer, and it’s Cherri, and Ghoul dives to the ground to check his pulse, and he’s breathing, but only barely, and there’s shards of glass from the truck window in his hair and face. Cherri groans, and Ghoul can breathe again, and they cradle Cherri’s head in their lap as they pick glass out of his hair. They leave the little shards in his face, because that’s what you’re supposed to do, right? Or is that just for big wounds? Ghoul doesn’t want to tempt fate, so they just cradle Cherri to their chest, fingers tapping gently on his face to wake him up and keep him conscious. They determine most of the blood was from his nose, and once they’re sure Cherri won’t pass out again, they haul him over their shoulders and into the passenger seat of his truck, snagging the keys from Cherri’s pockets. They drive rough and fast, hoping the jostling will help keep Cherri awake, poking him when they get the chance to take a hand off the wheel, and they arrive at Doctor Death-Defying’s in no time at all. He and Show Pony must have been waiting up for Cherri, and Show Pony skates over from the porch to help Ghoul carry Cherri into the station. Cherri mutters an incoherent thank-you as Ghoul leaves, and Ghoul blows a kiss to Cherri before walking back out into the desert night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh surprise! I didn’t feel right leaving Cherri out in the sand like that, so I’m comes a dashing savior! Maybe compelled by the Witch to find Cherri, maybe not.   
> Drop a comment below, and find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!!

**Author's Note:**

> And here’s another filled prompt, for the request ‘No holds barred beatdown’ with Cherri Cola.  
> Come request a prompt @wishiwasthemoon-tonight on tumblr!


End file.
